Start of Something New
by randomprson
Summary: A poke-morph that looks completely human has a small accident and wakes up in a trainers house. He falls in love with the trainers shaymin. Can he earn her heart and work out how to make it work it work between the two? Or will arceus come between them?


**Start of Something New**

**Chapter one**

**Welcome to anyone who has decided to read this story. This is my first story so I may not be the best at this. Sorry if there are any mistakes or anything. This is just mostly going to have a bit of background and to introduce the characters.**

**I do not own pokemon**

'Person talking'

'_Pokemon telepathy'_

'**Pokemon talking'**

Daniel (1st person POV) 5:30 PM

Let me give you the run down of my team. Right now I have a female gardevoir, male blaziken, male gallade (obviously), female lucario, male Venusaur and female shaymin.

Today was a normal day for us, training for some and relaxing for others. Gallade and blaziken were going at it again (I swear they're just trying to impress gardevoir) and venasuar was just soaking up the sun next to me, gardevoir and lucario.

We live in a 2 story house that is actually quite a way into the woods near floaroma town in sinnoh (we are 2 miles west of fuego ironworks to be exact)

Now, of course as gallade and blaziken were nearing their usual win or lose situation, we heard something near the noise of a bone cracking. It was strange really, but then of course it had to be a tree falling nearby didn't it? Us being us, we decided to investigate, and guess what we found? A person! An actual person just rubbing his head where the stump of the tree was.

It was a boy! Around my age I think (15 years old) He was wearing a completely blue jacket with the same yellow design put together that you usually find on a serperior (The yellow lines that look like 8's just to be a bit more specific) and blue trousers with the same design. He seemed to be quite bulky, probably got some good strength on him.

Don't get me wrong, a bit of human company was nice, since I can only speak telepathically to gardevoir and gallade, and that gets a bit annoying for me after a while.

Anyway, back to the guy

? (1st person POV) 5:33 PM

Damn that hurt!

It was bad enough that I got smashed over the head by a machoke, but of course there had to be a tree in my way! I guess that was to be expected in a forest but still.

I should probably tell you what's going on shouldn't I? Well, my name is Josh, I happen to be a poke-morph, although I'm not sure what pokemon I am I do know I'm a grass type. When I was born, Team Rocket had decided to raise me and train me to be a weapon. Looks like a human but with the destructive power of a pokemon. I am 15 years old. . Don't get me wrong, its pretty cool to be a poke-morph in my opinion but most others don't. They see me as a freak. My main abilities are the fact that I can summon vines out of my hands and can make a dagger length piece of grass come out of my wrists. I do have some muscle (13 years of training will do that to you)

I had only recently escaped Team rocket and they had caught up with me. They cheated! They are riding Rapidash! I have no idea how they got them to trust them but I guess that'll stay a mystery. Then the lovely forced sleep of a concussion came to me, but as I was blacking out I saw someone coming towards me. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a pokemon because of my consciousness fading but I guess I'll find out when I wake up.

Daniel (1st person POV) 5:34 PM

Crap! Crap! Crap!

You would think in a situation with a knocked out or dead guy I would be able to think for his safety, but those were the only things going through my head at that point.

'Come on you guys! We've got to get him to our house and see if he's okay! Blaziken, pick him up and put him on the sofa' He nodded, and picked him up whilst I continued 'Gallade and gardevoir, might as well use that tree for something. Chop it and bring the wood back. Come on lucario and shaymin, back home. We need to check on that guy' They nodded and ran ahead. Venusaur stayed home so I won't worry about what he's doing.

As I got home, I saw that guy we found asleep on the couch covered in a blanket

'Thanks you two' I said to lucario, shaymin and blaziken. They nodded in reply. 'I guess we'll find out what happened in the morning' I told them as I noticed the sun was setting. At that moment gallade and gardevoir came in.

'**Is he ok?' **Gallade telepathically asked me

'I think so'

'**Ok. Night all '**

'Goodnight gallade, goodnight everyone else'

I assumed everyone replied goodnight as I headed to bed with lucario

Josh (1st Person POV) 5:00 AM

I woke up to a banging headache. I tried to open my eyes but they squinted shut due to the pain. Soon I tried to open them again and they allowed me to view my surroundings. I was in what I guessed to be the living room of a house? I doubt Team Rocket would give me a sofa to sleep on, a… 28 inch TV? Its only a guess.

As I started to get up, I noticed half my clothes were missing and as I felt something on my head, I cautiously reached up with a hand to feel it. It was a bandage. Nothing to worry about. I decided to get up and get my jacket as I could see it on the table in the dining room maybe? It would make sense if I was in someone's house.

As I got up a massive amount of pain shot through to my head so I shouted and keeled over in pain. As I was waiting for the pain to go away, I heard small footsteps coming from the side of the door on the opposite side of the room where the dining room doorway was (Dining room on left of sofa and door on right) The door flew open and instinctively summoned my vines and wrapped the unknown person or pokemon in vines, covering its mouth and eyes, whilst tying its hand and feet.

I decided to take a look at this unknown person/pokemon so I carried it outside, still tied with my vies, and let it go. As it dropped down to the floor I noticed it was scared, and that IT was a shaymin. The shaymin instantly ran away and hid in a bush in the garden, which I must say is huge.

As I went to apologise for scaring her/him, I was hit in the back by a blade and thrown a few feet to the floor. I turned around to see a gallade with its elbows extended and glowing purple, so I assumed it was a physco cut.

'For Arceus's sake man you could have killed him!' I heard a voice shout out behind the gallade.

'Well sorry for trying to protect shaymin' I heard him mutter under his breath.

I used my vines to wrap him in a tight headlock and used his neck to throw him to me, where I summoned my leaf daggers from my wrists and slashed him across the chest 3 times before he fell. After this I instantly got into a battle stance quickly summoned my vines to hold him down whilst I look for any other threats from where the gallade was first standing.

'What the hell!' I heard the voice again, and it showed me a male around my age with black hair, blue eyes and red long-sleeved top with brown shorts.

Daniel (1st person POV) 5:18 AM

I woke up to a mental call from gallade to come downstairs. He had received a mental call from shaymin saying that she was downstairs and had been tied up somehow.

As I ran downstairs I noticed that Gallade hit someone with a physco cut. I assumed he hit our new guest

'For Arceus's sake man you could have killed him!' I heard him mutter something in return but I couldn't understand him. I could barely hear him, but I guess that was the point of muttering instead of just saying out loud what he was going to say. As I walked forward to see the damage I saw gallade being thrown across the garden. As I saw a small cloud of dust cover him, I saw our guest as he was last night but he was shirtless (I guess shaymin took it off too look for any other injuries) He turned around and he looked at me, and I looked at him. He had bright green highlights in his blonde hair and glowing green eyes. Wait.. Glowing! Why are his eyes glowing!

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw blaziken appear in front of me and gardevoir appear to his left, lucario appear to his right and now gallade had stood back up and was behind him. Venusaur was walking up next to blaziken. Quite slowly, I may add, considering there is a strange hostile person or pokemon in our garden and shaymin no-where to be seen. I was starting to worry.

'Everyone calm down!' Blaziken and gardevoir let go of the battle ready stances but Lucario and gallade still glared at him.

'Why exactly did your gallade attack me? I harmed no-one.' The stranger asked.

'Depends where shaymin is? What did you do to her!' I shouted at him.

'She is hiding in the bush to the gallades right. As to what I did, I woke up and heard the pitter-patter of feet, I was in a unknown location so I tied her up, blinded her and slightly gagged her. She must have gotten scared.' I wasn't sure whether to shout at him for lying, believe him and tell him to apologize or ask gallade or gardevoir to ask shaymin what happened and then tell me. So I did all of them.

'Get inside! Gallade, once we are inside ask shaymin what happened. Blaziken, gardevoir, lucario and venusaur, make sure he stays put.' I walked over to gallade and shaymin to see what happened.

'What happened then?'

'**He was telling the truth. Shaymin just got scared.' **I heard him tell me.

'Okay then. Lets get inside' As we walked inside, everyone was glaring at him whilst he was playing with some vines that somehow seemed to be attached to his hands.

'I guess I owe you an apology' I heard a gasp from everyone except gallade, shaymin and the guy (I still don't know his name) 'I am sorry for not believing you' He nodded

'Would you mind passing me shaymin for a moment? If she doesn't mind, that is'

'Shaymin, do you mind?' She shook her head and jumped from gallades arms and jumped onto the sofa with that guy.

Josh (1st person POV) 5:37 AM

I picked shaymin up and put her in may arms whilst holding her close to my head whilst stroking her back.

'Shaymin?' I whispered. She nodded

'I am sorry for scaring you. Will you forgive me?' She nodded again, enjoying the petting I was giving her. I put her down and stood up.

'I am sorry for the small bit of trouble I have caused. This may seem a bit much to ask but may I stay here for a while. I have some money to pay for food and electricity. I could help with any jobs anyone is doing if they so wish. So, could I stay here, be it until you get tired of me or until I move out on my own. Please?'

The owner of the pokemon seemed to go deep into thought. After a few tense moments, which seemed like hours, he looked up at me and gave me a straight, one worded answer

'Yes'

I heard the gallade and blaziken give out frustrated growls

'Hey' Daniel shouted to them 'He has apologized and is even paying to stay here. You don't have to like him but at least put up with him for the time being. Ok?' They both nodded. I thanked Daniel for letting me stay and went into the dining room to put my jacket on (I just noticed it had been off the whole time) and then went into the garden to explore and find a suitable area to train and sleep in for when I choose to not stay in the house.

Daniel (1st person POV) 5:48 AM

I decided to head back to bed as it was so early. I think lucario and gardevoir agreed with me as they walked up the stairs behind me.

Gallade (1st person POV) 5:49 AM

As soon as Master Daniel, lucario and gardevoir had walked upstairs I heard blaziken give a frustrated growl behind me. I turned around to look at him

'**I cant believe this' **I heard him say under his breath

'**What are you so worked up about?' **I asked him

'**The real question is why AREN'T you? He smashed you to the floor with those… things, and I bet you he did something to shaymin, and you just forget about it and accept him?' **He questioned me

'**Well what choice do we have? Master Daniel said to accept him and I suppose it was in self-defence considering I attacked first'**

'**Well he shouldn't have hurt shaymin then should he!' **I was starting to get annoyed

**Shaymin said he did nothing and there is no evidence- **He cut me off

'**Evidence or no evidence he has done no good staying here and I will get it out of him even If I have to beat him down. Come on!' **He said as he started dragging me along by the arm. I pulled back my arm and glared at him

'**Will you stop acting so stupid!' **I shouted at him '**I will not join your pointless little plan and I intend to not go searching the massive, let me say that again, MASSIVE forest outside our garden looking for one person in particular. Now just calm down and trust master's and shaymin's word that he did nothing but what they said or I will beat you down myself!'**I threatened him. He knows I can beat him as I am around his strength but I can use super effective moves. I always go easy when we are sparring. It is sparring after all, not a full out battle

**Fine**I heard him say in defeat. I nodded to him and went inside

Blaziken (1st person POV) 6:02 AM

I cant believe he would trust that stranger! I know he hurt shaymin, I just know it. The problem is I cant prove it unless I beat his sorry ass or get a psychic like gallade or gardevoir. Gallade is out of the question since he just told me that, and since gardevoir is going to sleep for a while then I'd probably just get hit with a blast of her psychic energy if I asked her. That leaves just beating him out of it.

Luckily, as I am a pokemon, I can sense him by following his scent.

As I walked into the tree line I picked it up. It was strange. There was his human scent, obviously, but a hint of something else, something I recognize but cannot put a claw on. As I started to follow the scent, I could still not remember the scent so I decided to focus on following the scent instead of recognizing it.

Eventually, I came across a clearing, with guess who standing in the centre!

'**Hey!' I **shouted to him

Josh (1st person POV) 7:24 AM

'**Hey!' **I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around to see the blaziken walk towards me

'Hello' I said to him

'**I'm going to ask this once and I am not going to repeat myself. What did you do to shaymin?' **He shouted at me. I sighed and shook my head slowly, pretending not to understand

'You should know that I can't understand you. Can't you write it down or something

He suddenly looked up, as if he just realized something, but then got angry at me, again

'**Do you see a piece of paper and something to write with!' **He angrily yelled at me whilst flailing his arms around. I mentally laughed at this display

'Oh' I said as innocently as possible 'Do you not have anything to write with?' I asked 'Then write in the dirt' And that's what he did. He wrote what he had said a few moments ago about shaymin in the dirt

(3rd person POV) 7:36 AM

'I only scared her, tied her, gagged her and blinded her for about 5 seconds as I said before'

'**That's it. I'm done with the questions' **He stated whilst going into a battle stance **'If you're not going to tell me what you did then I'm gonna beat it out of you!' **He shouted as he charged me

I guess its on then, Josh thought to himself.

As soon as blaziken was about to crash into Josh, he sidestepped and tripped him, making him fall face into the dirt. Josh laughed out loud as blaziken got up and charged Josh again. This time, Josh summoned up some vines from behind him and when blaziken came to him, he dodged the punch, kneeing him in the stomach and as he keeled over, the vines came and tied his legs and small arms together.

'Although not much has been done' Josh said to the immobilised blaziken 'I have gotten bored of this and you interrupted me' Josh summoned his daggers of grass to his wrists and cut the blaziken multiple times across the chest, face and legs as he made the vines detach themselves for easier access.

When he stopped, he noticed that blaziken was breathing heavily, a sign of great damage

'You're lucky these weren't sharp. You would have been scarred or killed by the time I would have been done' As Josh turned to continue surveying the area as blaziken lost consciousness, he heard a annoyed huff from the edge of the clearing. He instantly took up a battle stance in case of another attack. It was the gallade

Gallade (1st person POV) 7:37 AM

As I received a mental call from blaziken calling for help, I just got annoyed. I knew he was gonna get into trouble but I wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly. It usually took a little longer

As I headed into the forest and found the clearing, I saw blaziken knocked out on the floor. I huffed in annoyance and sensed that there was someone else that I hadn't noticed a second ago.

As I looked slightly to the right of blaziken, I saw Josh in a battle stance looking at me

I held up my hands as a way of saying 'I'm not going to do anything' He dropped his stance and looked at me.

'_What did he do?' _I asked him

'He attacked me' He replied casually

I was shocked. Here he is, a human no less, right after a fight with a well trained blaziken, just standing normally with no scratches or any sign of physical pain. I'm not even sure he's human now. As I came out of my thoughts I noticed he was talking

'**Could you say that again?' **I asked

'Sure. Could you help me carry blaziken to the house?'

'**Sure' **I replied

As we got to the house, shaymin, Daniel and lucario were sad. I suppose they thought he was dead by the way we were carrying him. Gardevoir looked at us confused, probably just wondering what had happened, and venusaur was probably sleeping somewhere. I swear he's part snorlax because of the amount he sleeps!

'**Is blaziken okay?' **I heard gardevoir ask. I nodded

'_He will be fine' _I telepathically replied so that everyone near would know. Lucario, Daniel let out sighs of relief.

'Let's get him inside and ask him what happened when he wakes up' We all nodded except Josh. I'm pretty sure he's the reason but I cannot be too sure

Blaziken (1st person POV) 3:48 PM

I woke up with aches all over my body. I couldn't be bothered to get up so I decided to stay where I was. I find it strange that I'm covered in something warm. I doubt I'm dead. I open my eyes and find myself face to face with shaymin

'**Everyone get in here! He's awake!' **She shouted. As soon as I heard this I heard multiple footsteps, then my door burst open and everyone except venusaur and Josh (Thank arceus for that) barged in and tripped each other, making a pile of bodies in the entrance to the door. As soon as everyone got up I was bombarded with questions

'Are you alright?'

'**What happened?'**

'**Why were you unconscious?'**

'**Why did you have so many cuts?'**

'**Can you be quiet for a minute!' **I shouted to stop them from continuing.

'**Gardevoir, can you tell Daniel I'm fine?' **She nodded and then so did Daniel

'**I was unconscious because I was quickly beaten in a one-on-one fight' **I heard a gasp from everyone except gallade. Everyone knew that I was pretty arceus-damned strong, so beating me should not have been easy. I continued on

'**I had so many cuts because I was slashed multiple times by, from what I was told, blunt daggers made of leaves' **This erupted in some chattering amongst themselves

'**Who could be so strong?' **I heard gardevoir ask shaymin

'**I'm not sure. Ask him.'**

'**Blaziken…' **I heard her say. I cut her off by holding up one of my claws

'**I heard your question gardevoir. The one who did this was-' **I was cut off when I saw Josh look into the room. I hid under the covers thinking he was coming to finish the job

Overall view (3rd person POV) 3:56 PM

There was silence as everyone saw blaziken hide under the covers after looking at the doorway. Everyone looked to the door to see Josh standing just inside the room.

'What's with the staring?' He asked

'Why did you hurt blaziken!?' Daniel shouted at him. Daniel tried to attack Josh but was held in place by gallade

'Let me go!' Daniel shouted. Gallade just shook his head

'Why! Why did you hurt blaziken?' Daniel shouted at him

'I hurt him because he attacked me first' There was silence this time

'What! Why?' No-one had really expected it to happen, but given his nature they knew he was going to end up attacking someone eventually

'He was only knocked out. You're acting as though he died. But to answer you're question, he wanted to know what I did to shaymin. He did not believe me from what I already told everyone and he was going to, well, try beat the answers out of me.' Josh replied

'How did you know what he was asking?' Josh just replied with a smile

'You'll find out'

**That was the first chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed it. Not much of an ending but I want to see if this gets some views or favourites or follows before introducing a bit more background then going on with the plot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
